


Fix Me

by BladesLair



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesLair/pseuds/BladesLair
Summary: 末世paro，参考《全球进化》/《寒武再临》，魔族军官AB x 人类军官FB





	1. Fix Me / 上

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然只是为了爽才写的，不过还是加了剧情，所以车速时快时慢的（…）

 

红雾爆发后的第三个冬天，气温每天都在迅速地下降，人们对寒冷的恐惧已经和身体一样变得麻木了。

看着窗外一片冰封的景色，AB端起桌边尚还冒着热气的茶杯递到TI面前，而后者裸露着的小腿还在桌下晃荡，时不时蹭到AB的腿上。

“希尔，你明明知道朕不渴。”TI无奈地接过茶杯，也没打算喝。

“你知道现在有多少人能为了这一杯热水抢破头吗。”AB也无奈地叹了口气，“这个镇上的资源也没法支撑太久，得赶紧去拜德才行。”

“不就是一片杂草嘛，等到天气再冷些，自然就都冻死了。”TI满不在乎地说。

要真是一片会死于寒冷的杂草，贵为人类一大主城的拜德也不至于连续两个月都送不出一个信使了。那片被称为亡者陵墓的植物群，足以让人类中的异变者也有去无回。只不过……

“不知道那个半纳斯德怎么样了，审问他的话应该能知道些什么。”AB想起三天前来到这里时，那人就站在镇子的中央广场上，像是在等待着他们一样。

TI难得露出严肃的表情，下意识地喝了口水：“能抵挡住我们两个人联合起来的脑域干涉，的确不是普通人呢。”不过很快又换了随意的语调，“他可不像是能问出什么来的样子，希尔，你赶紧杀了他吧，省得有援兵。”

AB心说你可真是低估了亡者陵墓了，嘴上还是答应道：“我再问他几个问题吧。”说着起身套上外套，准备离开这个镇上唯一有暖气的房间。

“等等，希尔，”TI皱起眉，“怎么突然断开脑域连接了？”

AB嗤了一声：“区区一个既不是人类又不是纳斯德的怪物而已。再说，我们一路过来操纵的那些东西可都还没安分下来呢，我们分下工比较好。”

TI抱着茶杯，抿嘴思索了一会儿：“好吧……朕是相信你才会这么说的，你还是要小心点。”

 

 

室外的寒冷让AB浑身抖了一下，就连呼出的鼻息也瞬间变成冰雾散去了。想着在这情况下正常人都有大半冻死的，那个半纳斯德三天不吃不喝，不知道还能不能活下来，AB侧头问手下的魔族：“我让你们把他搬到封闭的环境里，放哪儿去了？”

魔族主动地走到前面带路，AB正担心着魔族该不会随便找个山洞就完事了——毕竟他们的身体比人类强太多，即便是现在的温度也只是有些冷而已——只见魔族停在一栋两层的小建筑前说道：“这里的地下室还算完好，几个使魔在地上守着，等候您发落。”

AB抬眼，那门口斜着半块残损的招牌，上面依稀可见花哨的“VE HOTEL”字样。

……好嘛，那还的确是个挺封闭的环境，有地下室也不奇怪，就是能在这小镇上找到一家情侣旅馆也不容易。AB冲魔族点了点头：“你回露身边待命吧。”

旅馆的大门上全是暗红色的血迹，不知道是人类还是什么种族的，想来有不少生物想要把这里当做据点——不过在现在的酷寒之下还能活下来的物种，也不会再稀罕这种地方。AB这么想着，推门走进去。

两个使魔候在前往地下室的楼梯边上，这些肉体多次进化但头脑仍然简单的生物，即便是半魔族的AB也能轻易用脑域控制。AB遣散了使魔，径直向地下室走去。

 

说是地下室，但空间十分狭小，还堆满了各种情侣旅馆会有的东西，以至于AB眯着眼在黑暗中找了好一会儿，才发现躺在角落里的人影。

AB环顾四周想要找个光源，但人类的城市电路早在红雾爆发初期就瘫痪大半了，这种小镇根本不可能有人维修和供给电力，于是干脆在黑暗中走近角落。

多亏魔族的基因，AB很快适应了黑暗，俯身测到微弱的鼻息后，揪起对方的领子，扔到一旁椅子模样的器具上。

沉闷的碰撞声响起，AB的动作绝不温柔，但似乎没能让他醒来。

“Furious Blade……是吧。”AB冷笑道，“能活到现在，我还挺惊讶的。”

被称为FB的人仍然没有动静，AB掏出预先准备的葡萄糖针剂对着FB的颈动脉扎下去。“这东西现在可缺的紧，你该感谢我才是。”AB自言自语着，抱起胳膊在旁边观察。

三天前他们率领魔族大军来到这座人类的小镇。今年秋天时拜德和这座小镇之间突然出现一片植物群，从那之后再也没有人能从拜德走出来，亦没有人能从这条路走进拜德，因此被称为亡者陵墓。考虑到严寒环境也许能削弱亡者陵墓，而另一条路径又必须经过其他智慧物种的阵营，AB和TI决定从这座小镇走。只是当他们到达时，所有人类像是预先收到了通知一样，撤离的干干净净，迎接他们的是一座连物资库存都见底了的空城，以及……站在寒风中迎接他们的半纳斯德。

不用多想，空城计一定是FB准备的。想到这一点，AB还是气得咬牙。那时FB一身干练的白衣——这在物资匮乏的末世可是上层的象征——面对大军压境仍然是淡漠从容的神情，甚至还代表拜德骑士团向他们问好。

此刻的FB浑身被一层淡粉色的薄霜覆盖着，血迹与汗液在瞬间就会被冻结，白衣也已经破败脏乱，只能隐约看到拜德骑士团的徽章。

AB有些想不通。纳斯德是个十分自傲的智慧物种，早在红雾爆发之前就已经存在，之后更是以其优势在末世中占有一席之地，断然不可能和人类合作的，更不用提半人类半纳斯德这种存在。而且与半魔族的他不同，FB仅仅是把左臂替换成纳斯德，并没有融合纳斯德基因的样子。

难道是那些妄图用“科技”和自然进化做抗争的人类学者的作品？也不太像，那样的失败作根本不可能在人类中拥有地位，而FB又是拜德骑士团的一员——不过他又为什么要放弃相对安全的拜德，来到这座必将被魔族占领的小镇，而且还不和居民一起撤离？既然他有能力穿越亡者陵墓从拜德来到这里，自然也能原路返回，而亡者陵墓将是拜德最好的屏障。

AB也试图用脑域迫使FB回答，但即便是在他与TI连接脑域的情况下也无法做到。如果说FB也是那个等级的脑域异变者的话，按照人类的分级，至少要异变三次以上才能勉强抗衡。但人类的异变概率又低的可怜，三次以上的脑域异变者都被供得好好的，更何况那个程度的异变者已经接触到计算未来的能力了——AB想，在这末世应该不会有英雄主义情节的人类了吧，在计算到自己毫无胜算的情况下也要留下来拖住敌人。

就在AB思考的空档，椅子上传来窸窣的响声，还有细微的冰渣掉落的声音。

 


	2. Fix Me / 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 引擎加速中——

给FB注射的针剂里除了营养液还有强心剂，虽说一般是用于战斗受重伤时保命用的，此情此景下倒也正合适。

FB花了好一会儿才让身体运作起来——三天没有补给，又是在酷寒之中，即便大脑能清醒过来，低级中枢也来不及执行命令——甚至连加深呼吸这个动作都十分艰难，以至于等到FB眼睛睁开一条缝时，AB已经不耐烦了。

FB模糊中瞥见AB手里的针管。在这末世中要找到一支有效的针剂可不容易，至少在这人类的小镇之中是不可能的。FB想要嘲笑对方不过是在浪费资源，上下唇之间一层薄冰粘得紧紧的，最后也只能用一声鼻息表达嘲讽。

AB强忍心底的不快，左手还夹着针管向前迈一步，居高临下地俯视着半躺的FB，那仿佛是与生俱来的淡漠的表情似乎凝固了一样——不，恐怕是真的凝固了，在这水汽瞬间就会结冰的温度下。AB勾起嘴角，不得不承认，将三天前作出高高在上的姿态的FB变成现在这副狼狈的模样让人非常有成就感……甚至还想让他变得再不堪一些。

这么想着，AB缓缓地俯身，将鼻息扑在对方的面颊上。身为半魔族的他虽然体温低于人类，与这酷寒的环境相比也可以算得上滚热了。

强心剂的作用让FB大脑十分清醒，但遇到久违的热源的肌肉却不听使唤，眼睫颤了几下，下意识地想要更靠近热源。

AB脸上嘲讽之意更甚，再次附身将鼻尖贴在对方的鼻翼上，热气下融化的冰晶化作水滴顺势流下，在一层薄霜中划出泪痕般的轨迹。于是AB恶作剧般伸出舌尖，从FB的嘴角向另一边细细地舔舐着，薄冰带着些许腥甜之味在口腔里化开，想来是嘴唇上渗出的血凝结的。

AB本想继续戏弄一番，毕竟这样的动作情色意味太过明显，但FB只是闭上眼忍耐着，仿佛这比三天前战斗中受的伤还要让他痛苦。AB停下动作，换了右手拇指摁着针管尾端，针尖悬在FB左眼上方一指处，冷笑道：“现在能够开口了吧？你知道我想听什么。”

即便在没有光源的情况下也能感受到针尖上的寒意，但FB却从容地睁开眼直视着它。覆盖在脸上的冰霜脱落了大概，勉强能够活动面部肌肉，只是声带禁不住严寒，只能用游丝般的气音说道：“动手吧，失去视力，我更不可能通过了。”

AB暗自咬牙，悻悻地收回针管。至少在他可以接触到的人选中，FB是唯一一个能通过亡者陵墓的——可能对于人类来说FB也是唯一一个。严寒也许会让亡者陵墓缩小活动范围，但见识过植物的可怕生命力的AB知道，过了这个冬天亡者陵墓依然会存在，而这个镇子的资源根本不可能支撑魔族大军到那个时候。想要赶在亡者陵墓虚弱时穿越去拜德，只能求助于有经验者。

AB不甘心地展开脑域，试图通过暗示让FB说出通过的方法，得到的只是FB一声闷哼。

“已经试过很多次了吧。”FB嘲讽道，“就算是那个魔族女王也做不到的，你一个半魔族能做什么？”

AB清楚地知道他的脑域比TI的差很远，但此刻FB的状态也比三天前差很多——那副痛苦的表情就是证据，FB必须要集中精神才能不受AB干涉。

“你也不过是个半纳斯德而已。”AB嗤了一声，继续刺激FB的大脑以分散注意力。

这句话似乎起了反作用，FB皱着的眉头松开了，但AB隐约感觉到FB的脑域混乱了起来，无数记忆交杂在一起，AB连忙收敛心神，不再试图从中寻找有用的信息——如果TI在这里的话也许能试一试，但FB说得对，只是半个魔族的他不具有那么强大的脑域，继续下去会连着自己的脑域也被搅乱。

但是对于脑域异变者来说，脑域混乱是极其危险的，毕竟直接牵涉到意识源，对于高阶的异变者更甚——他们依靠脑域能在瞬间计算出未来的无数可能性，而混乱则意味着剥夺了他们大多数的感官，这样的打击会让他们更无法冷静下来。

AB下意识地后退了一步，针管横在身前，计算着联合TI在FB脑域混乱期间控制他的大脑的可能性。虽说他个人对FB有点兴趣，但如果FB不能从混乱中清醒过来，那还不如趁他还活着的时候直接读取记忆——尽管在那之后FB会大几率陷入脑死亡状态。

FB的呼吸逐渐粗重了起来，伴随着冰屑掉落的窸窣声，随后AB听见像是从牙缝间挤出的话：“你们不可能从那里通过的，我对你们已经没有用了，趁着我还控制得住‘它’的时候赶紧动手。”

AB愣了一下，旋即顺着FB的动作看见他的左臂——那只属于纳斯德的手臂，原本AB就觉得它的存在十分突兀，像是硬生生接上去的一样……不，也许就是接上去的，并且还带着那个纳斯德的意识。

“纳斯德异种脑域异变者？”AB笑了一声，立刻感觉到FB混乱的脑域为之一顿，“……有意思。那现在和我说话的，是你作为人类的意识，还是作为纳斯德的意识？”

FB沉默了，也可能是在两个意识互相倾轧的过程中消耗了太多的能量，现在的环境让他仅维持体温就很困难，不足以支撑更多的行动。显然作为异种的缺陷在于两股意识争夺一个身体的控制权，与混合魔族基因的类似返祖异变的AB截然不同。只是之前见过的异种人都只剩下一个主意识，还从未见过正在争夺控制权的异种人，更不用说FB本身还是个脑域异变者。

“唔。我改变主意了。”AB欣赏着FB忍耐的表情，从腰带上取下一只手电筒，随手挂在不知是什么作用的横杆上，“这么有趣的研究材料都不要，人类实在是太暴殄天物了。你不回答也没关系……我有个最简单的办法。”

 


	3. Fix Me / 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上高速惹，请各位乘客系好安全带——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷点注意：  
> # OOC，极度OOC，为了AU套设定  
> # 主要角色死亡（大概算是）  
> # 强制，基本无爱。审讯，道具使用有  
> # 暴力，毒品，血腥描写有  
> # 写到最后我已经全是支离破碎的思考发言了
> 
> 以上OK的话请继续↓

AB一边摸索手电筒的开关，一边像是自言自语般回忆道：“纳斯德作为高级智慧物种能自由开关大脑中控制情感的部分，所以能达到人类做不到的绝对理性。不过与此相对的，他们对于人类所能体会到的某些‘快感’也更迟钝……我说的对吧？”

融化的冰水从鼻腔流进气管，FB不得不跟着咳嗽了两声，本想对AB这番话不加理睬，脑子里愈发的疼痛——他需要找回一些作为“人类”的感觉，尽管作为人类的他并没有强烈的求生意志，但他不想临死前被纳斯德夺取身体——原本他留下来就是为了和体内的纳斯德同归于尽的。纳斯德的意识会阻止他自杀，抑或是在他作为人类失去理智的时候抢夺身体，而想要彻底的死亡，只能借助他人之手。

橘黄色的光线随着“啪”的一声亮了起来。FB借着光扫了一眼四周，不由得浑身一冷——尽管他的体温本来就已经在休克的临界值了。他尝试着开口，仍然是冷漠的语气：“弄清楚这些毫无意义，还不如直接读取我的记忆来得快。”

AB微微眯起眼睛。显然FB并不知道这里是什么地方，但地下仓库这些稀奇古怪的道具总有本事让人联想到那方面去，比如……此刻FB身下这把躺椅。

AB没有理会FB的话，一只手在椅子底下寻找按钮，只听几声令人牙酸的锈金属摩擦的声音，躺椅上方升起两只上下连在一起的圆环。AB来回扫视这把椅子，看起来和刑具也没什么区别，倒是很符合现在的状况。

“哎呀，这只手臂看起来很危险，我来帮你锁上吧。”AB一边低声笑着，抓起FB的左臂，刚接触到圆环便自动扣上了，“没想到三年过去了，这种东西的质量倒是意外地不错啊。”

圆环似乎是用塑料做的，内侧还裹了一圈柔软的橡胶层，诚然它有着远比束缚重要的意义——再迟钝再犹豫也该明白这是什么东西了。FB深吸了一口气，咬着嘴唇死死地盯着AB——只可惜FB没进化出眼神杀人的能力，此刻的身体状态连摆脱这种玩笑般的束缚都办不到，更不用说用混乱的脑域发动精神干扰了。

AB自然是有恃无恐，不慌不忙地像是对待领主的吻手礼一样抬起FB的另一只手，放到面前注视着。这只常年握刀的手绝对称不上细腻，但由于戴手套的关系，摸起来也不是太粗糙。AB起了玩心，食指与中指在对方的手心轻轻地挠了两下，一边凑近手背，将远高于室温的鼻息扑在对方那还有一层薄霜的皮肤上。

可惜的是FB的表情没有一丝改变，反而眼神更加凶险了。

AB叹了口气，直接把FB的手腕卡进剩下的圆环里，一脚踢向椅子底下的按钮，冷哼道：“最好放松一些，我可不想弄坏这么难得的玩具。”

整个器械因为AB的粗暴对待而发出酸涩的摩擦声，旋即FB感觉到躺椅尾端在慢慢升高，而自己腰以下的部分被迫以一种羞耻的姿势展示在AB面前。

“你……”

仅仅发出一个音节，AB就一拳锤在FB被抬高的腹部，其力道险些让FB直接痛到休克——若不是整整三天没有进食，濒死的身体连消化液都分泌不出来，FB此刻可不止闷哼和干呕这么简单了。

“我说了，”AB的拳头还停在FB的腹部，恶意地再向腰下挪动了一点，手上施力，指关节隔着薄薄的衣服努力陷进并不柔软的肌肉里，然后一字一顿地盯着FB的双眼说道，“最、好、放、松、一、些。”

AB没有再理会FB的反应——尽管此刻的FB也只来得及在意识模糊的边缘徘徊，在躺椅抬高的尾端下拉出两只类似的圆环，用毫不客气的力度分别将FB的脚腕卡进去，然后两手撑在FB分开的双腿间，开始仔细打量那作为人类来说最脆弱的部位。

干净而透气的衣料在末世可是上层的象征，即便以AB的身份也觉得就这么撕开它有些浪费，正在有些烦恼的时候摸到腰带上的小刀，露出一丝带着寒意的微笑。

于是，险些丧失意识的FB被一阵凉意唤了回来——那不仅仅是温度上的寒冷，而是充满恶意的锋利刀刃，在防备最薄弱的地方——FB吃力地用手肘撑在躺椅上，想要看清埋在腿间的AB的动作时，突然被一道声音止住。

“别动，如果你不想这个地方废掉的话。”

AB一边说着，手上的动作倒是真的十分小心。在末世之前他便对小刀的使用很有自信，此刻更是不敢怠慢地用上了脑域来计算力度，终于在没有伤到皮肤的情况下，完美地切开了一圈，露出人类男性最隐秘的部位。

“我不得不说，这个，”AB一手将小刀收回腰带上的刀鞘，另一手像是把玩一样捏住性器的尖端，语气里带着一丝轻蔑，“用人类的审美来说还算不错。”

这样脆弱的地方还从未被如此粗鲁地对待过，更不用提这赤裸裸的羞辱让FB几乎无法喘过气来，而AB也的确没给他喘息的机会——下一秒，AB就从躺椅底下抽出一样食指长宽的物什，另一手取下手电筒，照向FB的腿间。

“……喔，这膏药是个好东西啊。”AB仿佛是自言自语，另一手举着手电筒在FB腿间乱晃两下，然后将手电筒放在一边，手指在股缝间肆无忌惮地摸索着，最后停在穴口轻轻点了几下。

FB的身体不可自制地颤抖了一下，所有的声音被他堵在喉咙口，咬着嘴唇直到口腔里出现一丝血腥气。

对于这种腥甜的气味AB十分敏感，停下手中的动作抬头看向FB，冷笑着给出意味不明的提醒：“也许地下室里有喜欢人类新鲜血液的虫子，饿了一个冬天了，不知道会干出什么事呢。”

闻言FB不再虐待自己的嘴唇——那种吸血虫的确存在于拜德周围，夏天时还一度让这里成为死地，也许它们已经进化出了可怕的抗寒能力，能在冬天也存活也说不定。而一旦他在心脏停止工作前失去作为人类的意识，那么纳斯德就会完全取代他接手这具身体——他不想作为纳斯德死去，即便要以如此耻辱的姿态。

FB闭上眼，还带着颤抖地吐出一口气，然后努力用平稳的声音说道：“杀了我，现在……请你杀死我。”最终还是没能说出求字，虽然此刻FB已经竭尽全力将他的自尊埋到地底。

AB没有回话，反而欣赏着FB痛苦的模样——让如此自傲的人卑微到骨子里地请求别人，这份挣扎实在是不可多言的美味。只是FB越是让步，AB便越得寸进尺，于是将膏药一口气推进从未有外物光顾的穴内，一边品尝着FB发出的短促的呼声，一边用指尖在穴口画了一圈，低声带着笑意说：“再过一会儿，你会更想让我 **‘杀’** 了你的。”

 

 

AB快步离开了房间，甚至没有关门——也许就是故意来折磨FB仅剩的自尊心。

那一截埋在体内的膏药开始融化，如果是一般人类的体温，此刻应该融化的更快才是，但FB方从昏迷中醒来，三天三夜没有进食再加上如此寒冷的室温，膏药只是表面变成半固体的模样，粘在甬道的内壁上。

FB想过很多种落入敌手后的结局，唯独没有想到这种方式——这种将他的尊严与羞耻心一并碾碎了，还仿佛是很美味的样子细细咀嚼品尝着的方式。那原本就无法容纳异物的后庭不受控制地想要将膏药排出去，然而越是蠕动，膏药就变得愈加黏腻，在穴口融化，淤积，然后遵循重力向更深处流去。

FB眼角的余光瞥向地下室的门，它正对着楼梯，但凡有人从那里下来，一眼便能瞥见这里面的光景，更有一阵阵沉闷的脚步声从楼上传来，那应该是低级的看守使魔——一想到自己有一点声音都会被那些只遵循命令和本能的低等生物听到，FB更是攥紧了被束缚住的双手，恨不得就此昏迷一了百了。

只不过这条路明显是行不通的。FB没有忘记自己来这里的目的——以人类的意识和姿态死去…… **无论通过什么方法** 。

融化成粘稠液体的膏药像是有意识一般，将它的足迹遍布整个甬道，甚至到达了不曾想象过的深处，而所经之地开始慢慢升温——那是一种不太正常的温度，除了难以形容的炽热以外，仿佛还在酝酿一股躁动的渴望，像是能让人骨头都变得酥软的痒，又像是埋伏在血管之下忽深忽浅的鼓动。这种微妙的体验让FB的整个身子都开始随着变得燥热不安，尽管他尝试着让大脑放空什么也不想，深植于人类身体之中的本能让他不得不承认一件事。

他被勾起了“快感”，或者说… **性欲** 。

与此同时FB感到脑域里的纳斯德意识沉默了，然后就像是往常一样逐渐沉下水面，不再叫嚣着争夺身体的控制权。

……这不是一件值得高兴的事。他的确需要一些“作为人类的感觉”来让他巩固自己作为人类的意识，但绝不想借用“ **快感** ”——而此时此刻，FB甚至能清晰的感到理智正在被快感一丝丝吞蚀，像是溺水者一样无法呼吸，只能眼睁睁地看着自己沉沦，而他只能对必须靠快感来保持意识的自己感到无力的愤怒。

那股欲望开始不满于身体的无动于衷，于是顺着血液开始在体内横冲直撞。FB开始觉得头晕，他的身体自作主张地将重点放在了腰部以下的地方，大脑被抢去了原本就稀缺的养分，而刚才那管强心剂又让他的心脏不知疲倦地跳动着，为了让欲望在那里更无顾虑地作威作福——他不用看都能感到，那让他大脑缺氧的罪魁祸首已经抬起了头。

此情此景之下居然还能勃起，而且还是因为后庭被塞入了异物……更可怕的是，已经全部融化的膏药黏在内壁上，穴口暴露在冰冷的室温下，开始渴望用什么滚热的东西填满——这份耻辱像是最后一根稻草压在FB可怜的自尊心上，他开始不堪这股骚动的诱惑，只来得及在最后用纳斯德爪子用力握住右手腕，将到嘴边的呻吟强行变成嘶气声。

 

 

楼上蓦地传来靴底清脆的碰撞声。

AB掐着时间点出现在这里，站在楼梯口远远地看着地下室里的FB，用楼上也能听得见的音量嘲讽道：“我原以为你会坚持的更久一些呢。”

里面没传来任何声音，AB自觉无趣，一边将手上的盒子晃出叮叮当当的响声，一边慢慢踱进地下室，小心地避开其他器械，走到FB面前，“我本想着你可能还需要一点葡萄糖，结果在楼上搜到了不少好东西。”

FB仍然没有反应，像是自暴自弃地闭着眼，除了比之前急促的呼吸无法掩饰。

AB啧了一声，从盒子里取出一支针管，轻轻推出一些液体后对准FB脖子上的动脉扎了下去，一边感慨道：“虽然我曾经也是人类，但我可没想过人类造出的 **这种东西** 反而是保存的最久的。”

尖锐的疼痛让FB不禁皱了下眉，但随着一道触电般的麻痹感，这股疼痛很快就消失了——不如说，像是能产生痛苦的感觉都消失了，只剩下……下身难以忽视的，麻痒的燥热。

AB晃了晃手里的注射器，里面还剩下薄薄一层透明晶亮的液体，用有些惋惜的语气说道：“这么纯的海洛因，我末世以后就没有尝过了。”

FB再也不能无动于衷了，睁开双眼想要至少表明自己的愤怒，只是瞳孔已经开始涣散，眼皮更像是灌了铅一样——动脉注射起效过于迅速，恐怕此刻闭上眼，他就只能就此沦为欲望的傀儡再无翻身之日。于是他十分吃力地让视线凝聚在AB轻佻的表情上，尽管这眼神已经完全失去了威胁的意味，反而有些迷惘……甚至渴求。

AB随手将注射器扔在地上，另一只手将盒子在FB面前晃着，不怀好意地笑道：“怎么，还想以人类的理智对抗欲望吗？实在忍不住的话，可以喊那位纳斯德出来哦。”

显然对于AB来说这是一桩怎么都不会亏的买卖。即便FB此刻还固守作为人类最后的倔强，对性的渴望和对毒品的依赖最终会拖垮他的理智，那时候只需用脑域在其中稍加引导，另一个意识便会占领主控权——AB相信明智的纳斯德不会不和他合作。

只是AB似乎打错了算盘。FB露出一丝有些诡异的微笑，嘴角还沾着刚才咬破嘴唇出的血迹，用沙哑而颤抖的声线不屑地嗤了一声：“我说了……你们不可能通过亡者陵墓的……‘ **它** ’也不能。”

AB一时间有些半信半疑。本以为FB在这双重压迫下已经崩溃了，刚才那番威胁——尽管一边喘息着一边用迷茫的眼神盯着他，丝毫没有威胁的意义——如果是真的话，那么让FB失去人类的意识就有些得不偿失了。

……不过，只要还是人类，那逼供的方法有的是，就算在FB意识涣散的时候读取记忆也不迟——更何况，现在FB这副模样实在美味，不知更进一步会如何。AB冷笑一声，打开盒子放在旁边的矮柜上，一边取出一副塑胶手套带上，将手电筒正对着躺椅固定在一旁，从上面打下来的光线立刻照亮FB两腿之间的部分，而已经抬头的性器根本无所遁形。AB伸出两根手指，隔着手套轻轻地按在顶端，不出意料地听见身下传来一声压抑的吸气。

“这个可有点难解决，”AB一边像是真的很苦恼的模样，两指在顶端忽重忽轻地摩擦着，一边享受着FB断断续续的闷哼声，“不过这房子里就只有我……哦，还有几个低级的使魔，应该没有别人会听到了，你大可放心出声。”

FB紧紧的咬着牙根，在喘息的空档努力拼凑出两个字：“休想。”

此刻FB已经无暇去想什么自尊与羞耻心了，在欲望中随波逐流的本能让他想要做出讨好AB的行为，而他根植于心底的对于失去理智的恐惧则是唯一能与之对抗的底牌——如果在这个时候用脑域压迫或是引诱他说出通过亡者陵墓的方法，恐怕能像入无人之境般简单，但AB没有这么做，完全是因为想要看到他更加不堪的模样，最后在戒断和欲望下再也无法保持理智，亲口说出来。

虽然AB也没指望FB能叫出声，这副清醒的模样又让他想起三天前那高高在上的姿态，于是从盒子里取出半个拳头大小的圆球，冷哼道：“行了，你在求着告诉我之前都不用说话了。”

FB大概知道AB准备把那玩意塞在哪，便死咬着牙关，对着另一个方向扭头。AB也不急着阻止FB的动作，慢悠悠地捏住他的下巴，将他的脸转回来，然后凑近到鼻尖相对的程度，眼神里却是比室外的寒风还要彻骨的凉意：“好。我倒要看你还能倔多久。”

说着，AB捏着对方下巴的手用力向上抬，另一手用无名指和小指夹着口球，拇指与食指则夹在FB鼻翼两侧，一边眯起眼欣赏着FB还在挣扎的眼神。

窒息感很快就攫住了FB所有的注意力，FB也清楚的知道此刻的抵抗毫无意义——人是不可能眼睁睁让自己窒息而死的，纳斯德的意识也不会允许他这么做。于是仅仅过了几秒，咬合的牙齿间裂开了一条缝，AB找准机会，手上一转将圆球塞了进去。

咽喉无法自制地排斥着深入口腔的异物，只是那声音透过口球再传出来时已经变成了微弱的呜咽，再配上游离的眼神——AB不得不承认，他看的都有些着迷了。他还记得三天前FB站在广场上迎接他们的模样，那仿佛和“欲望”一词绝缘的人沦落到这地步，尤其是身下那还在微微颤抖的性征……

AB深吸一口气，对自己说着只是为了审讯，然后从矮柜上将盒子拿下来，对着FB打开盒盖，勾着嘴角说：“应该很难受吧？来挑一个帮帮你好了。”

FB的确觉得很难受，可能自从末世之后他再也没有这么真实地被“人类的感觉”而主导了：海洛因将感官提升了无数倍，所有的血液仿佛都流向下身，蠢蠢欲动的欲火缠绕在其上，而已经变得泥泞的后庭也在渴望什么东西的进入——但他此刻绝对不想要AB手上拿的这些……成人用品。

“怎么， **一个不够吗** ？”AB故意曲解了FB的眼神，一手在盒子里胡乱拨弄着，走到躺椅的尾端，然后将盒子放在FB两腿之间，露出思索的表情，“虽然我也是第一次这么做，不过还是试试吧。”

AB用着他才是受害者的语气，从盒子里挑出一款中等大小的无线跳蛋，长按启动后贴在穴口轻轻按压着，然后拿起底下的一张纸条认真读道：“这一款还是三年前才出的呢……功能真是让人叹为观止。”

然而FB没能听得见，不如说是注意力全部集中在下身，那已经被刻意忽视许久的后穴不断收缩着入口，像是迫不及待地要将异物吞入一般。FB痛苦地闭上眼，却不是因为AB不加掩饰的羞辱，而是……无数渴求着被满足的欲望如同藤蔓攀附在他的身体和脑海，那蚀骨的酥痒甚至让他产生了一丝疼痛的幻觉。

“这么热情呢。”AB嗤笑着，任由穴口将跳蛋的前端包裹住，融化的膏药沾着些许体液浸润了前端，在手电筒的光束下晶润而淫靡。AB不再磨蹭，一指将跳蛋整个推进去——虽说是中等型号，对于直肠来说也是庞然大物了，窄小的穴口被跳蛋撑开，却还像是要完全裹住它一样努力收缩着，仅露出一小节洁白的控制线，随着内壁的蠕动左右晃动着。

FB在一瞬间便陷入失神状态——好在此刻“作为人类的感觉”实在太过强烈，另一个意识也没有可乘之机——但是这如同久旱甘霖的侵入让他的呼吸都为之一滞，旋即是积蓄许久的呻吟不顾他的阻拦，从口球的气孔钻出来，还带着微弱而柔软的鼻音。

“别急，这还有呢。”AB十分满足于这道呻吟声，在盒子里一阵精挑细选，又取出一支三指宽的震动棒，摇了摇头，“虽然我没找到男款的，这个你凑合着用。”

于是随着穴口一阵细微的裂开的钝痛，原先就在里面的无线跳蛋被顶到更深处，摩擦着黏滑的内壁，快感像一道绵长的电流将FB整个身子都麻痹了，无暇去顾及被异物塞满的胀痛，唯一能感受到的是难以言喻的舒爽——这让他一时都忘了呼吸，满足的低吟和浊气一同压在胸口，直到FB再次感到窒息，才不由自主地发出声音。

AB侧头仔细端详着FB的反应，那被欲望折磨得紧皱的双眉逐渐放松，而紧绷的四肢肌肉也随之松弛——让他太舒服了可不行，那就失去审讯的意义了。AB这么想着，同时按下手中的两个遥控器。

两道低低的嗡鸣声响起，旋即是整个躺椅都发出酸涩的摇晃声，若不是此刻FB被束缚住了四肢，他会像挣扎的河虾一样弓起身子，而不是现在这样徒劳地颤抖着，喉结几番滚动发出幼猫般的呜咽声。FB感到前所未有的痛楚——并非生理上，只是对如此诚实的身体感到切齿的憎恨，而他更加清楚正是这份憎恨会让AB得寸进尺，直到消耗尽他最后一丝顽强的念头。

嗡鸣声在AB手上的动作下再次变大，内壁像是被撑开了所有褶皱，那两样异物带着纹路的表面在饥渴的甬道中来回摩挲着，而穴口下意识地收缩着将它们埋入更深处——然后FB感到一块冰凉的东西贴上性器的根部。

“啧。你这样小心等会儿拿不出来。”AB看着无线跳蛋的控制线被完全卷进甬道里，手上却丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，反而在穴口将震动棒再向里推了些，那本用来按摩阴蒂的凸起顶在性器的根部，卡在有些鼓胀的两个球体之间，还随着震动棒本身颤动着。

于是不仅仅是后穴，连性器也不堪这样的折磨变得灼热而坚硬，同时缺氧的窒息感让FB开始对外界的声音变得迟钝，只能感受到体内那一阵阵让人趋于疯狂的嗡鸣声，跳蛋时而震动到深处的那一点上，而每一次动作都让FB全身的肌肉再次紧绷——那斗志昂扬的性器之下暗潮汹涌，只需再一点刺激就会喷薄而出。

AB自然看出FB难以把控关口了，只不过他可不想让FB这么快解脱，更何况以此刻FB的体力恐怕支撑不了两次，于是又从盒子里拎出一只解开的皮环，先是轻轻地套在性器的根部，然后毫不留情地将它扣到最紧。

因勃起而变的更加敏感的地方被如此粗鲁的对待，FB险些叫出声，牙齿更是咬在口球上硌的生疼。只是，疼痛更剧烈的是无法释放的性器，它甚至因此抬的更高了，却只有顶端冒出几滴泪珠般的液体。同时，被生生阻断的高潮让不正常的红晕停留在FB苍白的脸色上，迷蒙的金黄瞳孔更是在些许泪水的浸润下透出几分让人怜惜的眼神——尽管FB本人没有那个意思。

AB一边观察着FB的反应，视线逐渐向下，然后心里一沉。

对着这样的审讯对象，他居然也有了反应。原本作为比人类优越的半魔族，自制力不该这么弱才是……

AB深深地吸了一口气。他觉得他需要出去在雪风里冷静一下。于是AB冷笑一声，也不再欣赏FB在欲海中挣扎的模样，将遥控器扔在盒子里，然后离开了这间地下室。

 

 

那声冷笑有几分特殊的意味，像是要独占什么的宣言——也许是这回AB关上门的原因。

不过FB已经没有多余的精力去察觉到这个变化了。那两样玩具还在体内不知疲倦地振动着，而被封住出口的欲望开始在内部寻找宣泄。于是，原本在膏药的作用下就变得十分敏感的甬道再次被刺激，在深处那一点上的每一次撞击都如同强烈的电流，让整个身体都陷入短暂的麻痹——FB甚至需要用脑域来强制调节呼吸，但还是没能阻止越来越紊乱的气息以及渐渐沉重的窒息感。仅仅靠吸入的氧气是无法负荷脑域运转的，相比于用脑域来抵抗欲潮的侵蚀而最终陷入昏迷，此刻FB只剩下一种选择：顺从于身体的本能，让身体的每个部分都尽情体会这“作为人类的感觉”。

……这实在是太荒唐了，他无法忍受这个选择，即便那是唯一保持“人类意识”主导的方法。

然而FB甚至还来不及犹豫，那刻骨铭心的酥痒又再一次像藤蔓一样缠绕住全身——比起先前那绒羽般的若即若离，这次仿佛是极其细小的针尖，又像是那藤蔓在骨髓中扎了根——这实际上并不存在的酥痒反复折磨着FB的神经，即便将皮肤抓破了也不能缓解丝毫，更何况被束缚着的FB甚至不能用疼痛来转移注意力。

不过，他知道这酥痒要如何解决： **高潮，或者……海洛因** 。

不受脑域控制的呼吸本能无所不用其极，冰冷的空气灌进被口球撑开的口腔，来不及咽下的津液又被吸入呼吸道，FB险些被呛出泪花来。在生理上的泪眼迷蒙中，FB勉强看到那支注射针安静地躺在盒子里，还剩下薄薄的一层液体。

那盒子摆在墙边的柜子上，对于FB来说，只有伸直了腿才能碰得到。然而就算他的腿没有被固定住，在后穴里横冲直撞的两样东西也让他的下半身根本使不上力气，FB只能无助地转动脚腕，却无法再靠近盒子一步。

 

 

就在此时楼上再次响起了脚步声。这次似乎还带着一丝焦虑，快步走下楼梯后猛地推开门——然后AB看见了正在挣扎着想要够到盒子的FB。

AB试着平复有些急促的呼吸，一边将手中的片状物体放进口袋，一边走近了，带着揶揄的笑容说道：“唉，两个还不能满足你吗？”

显然是刻意误会了FB的意图。这一声嘲讽让FB从戒断中清醒了过来，立刻停下腿的动作，转头不再理会AB的话。

“看你是真的很想要这个盒子，我帮你一把好了。”AB将左手轻轻放在FB的膝盖上，另一手探进盒子里——却不是拿针筒，而是按下那个跳蛋遥控器上的一个按钮，旋即遥控器上亮起一个红点。

FB能感到深处的跳蛋突然停了下来，而习惯于被冲撞的内壁立刻裹了上去，紧接着跳蛋上爆发出了比体温还要灼热的温度，并且带着纹路的软外壳被撑大了一圈——在这已经十分窄小脆弱的甬道深处。

剧烈的刺激使得呻吟都被压制在喉头，略微颤抖的双腿带着整个躺椅都嘎吱作响。就在此时，AB左手握拳，在FB膝盖下方重重地敲了一下，整条腿在非条件反射下绷直——这个动作发生的太快，以至于FB反应过来时只听到盒子坠落的清脆声，以及什么破碎的声音。

AB叹了口气，故意用惋惜的语调说：“这么急做什么？都把盒子碰掉了……唔，这些东西倒是可以洗洗再用，只是针筒破了，好可惜啊。”

FB没有回话，或者是没有办法回话——滚热的跳蛋仍然在深处胡作非为，可是它却不能满足FB的渴望：海洛因，但那支注射器就在眼前摔碎了；或者，是什么更炽热的东西，直到触碰到最深处的那一点为止。

AB捡起地上的注射器，容器内壁上残留的液珠在手电筒下颤巍巍地反射着光线。AB在两个遥控器上按下停止键，然后用两指夹着破碎的半截注射器走到FB面前，另一手探进口袋里，取出一张薄片撕开外包装。“不过办法还是有的，”他捏着里面的安全套在FB眼前晃了晃，将手指套了进去，随即轻巧地取下卡在FB嘴里的口球，“只要你肯说。”

口球上还粘连着几根银丝，在冰冷的室温下立刻冻结，化为细小的冰屑洒落在FB起伏的胸膛上。FB无法自制地大口喘气，被欲望灼烧到嘶哑的喉头滚动了两下——那一直在肆虐的东西突然停了下来，他反而有些不习惯，想要挪动双腿却被禁锢住，而他很清楚……只有 **取悦** 眼前这个男人，才能摆脱现在被双重渴望炙烤的状态。

AB一边欣赏着FB挣扎的眼神，套着安全套的手指伸进注射器里，在内壁上缓缓地刮了一圈，像是逗弄宠物的饲主一样看着FB，静静地等他的回复。

被口球撑开的嘴一时无法合上，FB感觉呼吸道都快要结冰了——尽管这多少缓和了干渴到灼痛的喉咙，然后抿了下嘴唇。“……那里只有一片藤蔓群。”

在说出这句话之后，FB像是放弃最后防线一样，反而觉得放松了一些，闭眼说道：“我需要一些能量才能重启脑域。”

AB打量着半纳斯德的表情，料想此刻他也没有反抗的力气了，于是沾着液体的手指探到FB嘴边。冻得有些干裂的嘴唇已经失去了应有的柔软，于是AB将手指更进一分，温热的口腔立刻欢迎了这个异物，舌尖甚至讨好般地卷上AB的手指，将表面的液体舔舐干净。

AB能感到FB的脑域正在苏醒，并且毫无防备地向他展开。他没将手指取出，在对方口腔里随意地搅动着，像是要把海洛因连着唾液一起涂抹在口腔的每个角落，而FB也不再用带着恨意的眼神盯着他，只是随着AB的动作发出轻轻的闷哼。

链接上对方的脑域之后，AB很快就亲眼看到了FB为他展示的画面。那是一片一望无垠的藤蔓，它们疯狂地生长着，所布之处一切皆被吞噬殆尽，只剩下死气沉沉的墨绿色。一股无形的威压笼罩在这藤蔓丛上空——那是一片超强的脑域，甚至凌驾于和TI联手时的自己之上。只是这个脑域里充满了混沌，像是无数怨灵在其中叫嚣，而这个脑域本身则充满了怨恨与敌意。滔天的怒火在一瞬间压抑得AB喘不过气来，但这也许不是FB在攻击他的脑域，而是……FB通过亡者陵墓时的切身感受。

AB不得不断开与FB的脑域连接，平复呼吸时惊觉身后竟然出了冷汗。他将手指拔出，捏着FB的下巴追问道：“怎么回事？”

显然FB根本没做强行断开连接的准备，神经上巨大的痛楚让他一时无法思考，被迫伸直的脖颈上现出淡淡的青筋。他紧闭着眼重重地咳嗽，喘息许久才睁开，双眼仍然有些无神，晶莹的泪水还未滑落就在眼角凝结。又过了几秒，他才像是恢复意识一样，对着AB质询的眼神自嘲道：“如你所见，我是被赶出亡者陵墓的。”

FB深深的吸了一口气，冰冷的空气刺激得整个肺部都苦不堪言。“两个月前，一丛藤蔓诞生了自我意识，它吞食掉了整个地区，而所有进化出脑域的意识都被圈养在藤蔓自身的脑域里。我穿越亡者陵墓时也被卷入它的脑域……”FB动了动嘴角，像是想要苦笑，“那些意识倒是很一致地觉得…… **恶心** 。他们拒绝将我纳入脑域之内，不管是纳斯德……还是人类。”

FB顿了一下，重新闭上眼：“所以，如果你不是像我一样，自认是人类却又永远不可能变回人类的 **杂种** 的话，还是死了这条心吧。”

AB沉默了一会儿，收回手冷声问：“你是计算到这一点才会进入亡者陵墓的吗。”

“我只计算到那个脑域有突破口。”FB的声音越来越小，这样小剂量的海洛因根本不能满足他的需求，只是刚才脑域消耗了太多能量，知觉也逐渐麻木，先前被欲望灼烧到骨髓的疼痛也开始减弱，思路却变得更加清晰——大概这就是回光返照了。“我本想成为那个脑域的一部分，在魔族准备入侵拜德时控制藤蔓阻挡，只是没想到杂食如它都容不下我。”

 

AB看着对方堪称安详的表情——那是一种充斥着死寂气息的神色，大概只有略微皱起的眉还能说明他在忍受某种痛苦。AB感到一阵没由来的烦躁，刚刚在雪风中平静下来的欲望又重新燃起，他不能理解，不管是FB的选择还是自己的反应，而这种无法理解又让他觉得更加烦躁。

AB猛地抓起FB的领子，感受到对方软绵无力的身躯，咬着牙问道：“为什么？”

——为什么在这背叛随处可见的末世之下还对拜德忠心耿耿？为什么不惜牺牲自己想要永远被困在混沌嘈杂的脑域之中？为什么在撤离这里的居民之后还要留下来屈辱地渴求死亡？为什么…… **为什么我会感到愤怒** ？

被勒住后颈的FB觉得呼吸有些困难，但此刻他已经没力气剧烈地咳嗽了，声音也变得气若游丝：“我所作的一切，不过是在证明我是人类……所以，至少在最后，请让我作为人类死去。”

怒火在AB胸口彻底爆发，而他也不想去细究这股无名火的起源了。他狠狠地将已经断成半截的注射器摔在地上，鞋底碾压着碎玻璃来到躺椅的尾端，一边解开腰带，一边重复着“人类”这个词：那仿佛是一道 **魔咒** ，时刻提醒着他曾经也是个人类——一个弱小无力，怯懦谄媚，绝无法在末世中立足，更妄谈保护别人的种族，而FB的存在又让他感到富有压迫力的强大——他竟然敢做出“ **守护** ”的承诺，仅仅为了证明他是人类。

AB无法理解，也不想去理解，此刻他只想遵从本能—— **人类的本能** 。他将停留在FB后穴里的振动棒一下抽出，只是更深处的跳蛋连控制线也被卷了进去，于是他也不再管那么多了，一手将FB的腰部抬高，另一手按在对方的大腿上，然后一口气挺入。

原本准备迎接死亡的FB猛地睁开眼，渴望被插入的后穴终于得到了满足，那灼热的温度几乎让他感到晕眩，而贪婪的内壁热情地贴附在那巨物之上，穴口不自觉的收缩着，像是在恳求巨物永远不要离开一样。这是比死亡还要痛苦，或者说 **愉悦** 的感受——痛苦是因为他还能真切地体会到这种只属于人类的欲望，愉悦则是由这种痛苦转化而来的，遵从本能感受到的 **快乐** 。这份 **欣喜** 最终压过了所有的羞耻，自尊与矜持，最终从鼻腔里发出短促而餍足的声音。

AB从未想过人类男性也可以取悦他到这种程度，以至于他迫不及待地更深入一分，顶端抵着跳蛋触碰到深处微小的凸起，而身下的人也随着动作猛颤了一下，嘶哑的喉咙慵懒而满足的振动着发出性感的呻吟。

AB对自己的反应感到更加困惑——尽管他没有时间也不想去解开这个困惑，他略微退出些许，然后再次挺进到不可思议的深处，俯身贴在FB耳边说道：“ **人类** ？这就是你所渴求的 **人类** 的证明吗？——在欲望下摇尾乞怜的 **人类** ？”

FB没有回答，微张的双唇间流出断断续续的呻吟，那双纯粹的金黄双瞳中彻底被混沌充满，婆娑的泪影让AB忍不住将抽插的频率再次加快，一次又一次地顶撞着深处敏感的地方，一次又一次地将内壁所有的褶皱都撑开，被充满的后穴再也容纳不下洋溢的肠液与融化的膏药，随着AB的动作流出穴口，旋即又随着抽插的动作发出淫靡的水声。

AB将对方的腰再次抬高，停留在所能抵达的最深处，喘息着说：“回答我！这就是你心心念念的 **人类** 吗！”

显然FB已经陷入了即将高潮的失神状态，而阻止他踏出最后一步的正是禁锢在性器根部的皮环。这种若即若离的痛苦而焦灼的感觉让他几乎无法组织语言，但眼神里的渴求却溢于言表。

于是AB抓住对方的性器。后穴与性器的温度远远高出那已经与死亡无异的体温，而AB手里的性器上纹路狰狞，甚至能感到血管的鼓动。AB恶意地握紧了拳头，那性器的顶端冒出泪水模样的粘稠液体。他端详着手里的东西，然后嘲讽道：“如果这就能证明你是 **人类** ，那无论多少次我都可以满足你。”

FB的喘息开始逐渐微弱，被束缚的四肢也由紧绷变得放松，整个腰部更是依托在AB的胳膊上。他最后像是自言自语又像是宣誓一般，嘴角勉强勾起一个弧度：“我会以 **人类** 的身份赴死，无论……用什么手段。”

那神情仿佛是在嘲讽AB一般。AB冷笑一声，手指三两下解开搭扣——而就在禁锢松开的那一瞬间，蓄积已久的白色浊液从顶端涌出，同时后穴也跟着紧缩，AB闷哼一声，也不再压抑自己的欲望，在最深处释放。

白浊之色瞬间蔓延开来，粘在AB的手上，躺椅上，当然，还有FB的下身——那纯白的服装在三天前还是那么冷漠而神圣，仿佛与欲望完全绝缘，现在却布满了 **最为淫靡的颜色** 。

AB轻轻呼出一口气。他不再去看那一片狼藉，重新拉上拉链扣上腰带——与来到这间地下室之前的状态如出一辙，似乎什么都没有发生过。

AB走到了地下室的门口，躺椅上的人已经不知生死，他还是转身面对着躺椅，意味不明地笑道：“竟然以为死亡就是解脱……我会用时间来 **慢慢** 惩戒你的天真的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

漫长的冬日仿佛永无止境。呼啸的雪风中，这座镇子最后一点资源也被消耗殆尽。

“结果还是不得不绕路啊——”TI拉长了语调，不满地拍打着AB的头顶。

“没办法。虽然那个藤蔓凭我们的脑域应该可以强行镇压，但那就有些得不偿失了。”AB任由肩膀上的TI揉乱自己的头发，两只手抓住TI的脚腕防止她动作太大掉下去。

“话说回来，朕觉得力量又恢复了不少，不过你的魔族化好像不怎么明显。”TI思考了一会儿说道，“朕还担心魔族化速度太快会让你失去人类的情感和记忆，看来是多虑了。”

AB的步伐顿了一下，然后心不在焉地说：“人类也没什么好的。我更渴望能够守护的力量。”

“这话可不对，朕不想失去 **作为人类的你** 。”TI难得用严肃的语气说着，然后歪着头凑到AB耳边，“不过自从审讯完那个半纳斯德，你和我连接脑域的时候好像没完全开放诶，是他让你的脑域受了伤吗？”

听到TI这么说，AB露出有些不自在的神情：“呃，是啊，有些不太好的记忆……不希望你知道。”

“呼。朕可不是小孩子。”TI拍了拍AB的头顶，尽管她的身材一点说服力也没有，“你当时急着问我有没有让脑域异变者的意识剥离肉体保存的方法，真是让我吓了一跳……嘛，不过你不愿意说就算了。”说着，TI跳下AB的肩膀，翅膀挥动了两下飘在AB的面前，冲他眨了下眼：“你身为契约者的 **忠诚** ，朕可是无论什么时候都能感觉到哦。”

AB停下了脚步。 **人类** ……和 **忠诚** 吗。

他静下心在脑域里细细搜索着，回想起他曾经用在那个半纳斯德身上的词，自嘲地笑了一下。自己和那个半纳斯德，倒是意外地在某些方面很像。

“所以说——”TI突然拉近了，鼻尖都快贴在AB的鼻尖上，“朕感觉饿了，我们快点去下一个镇子，朕要吃热乎乎的蜂蜜馅饼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算写完了。从去年的5月2号写到现在已经整整过去11个月了啊，期间FB就一直在被鈤【？】总之我的感觉就是很爽，就是很爽（重复）鈤FB这件事，只会有0次和无数次啊！！  
> 关于结局。虽然实际上不符合《全球进化》里脑域的规则，不过我这里设定成AB将FB的意识容纳近自己的脑域了，而FB原本的身体带着纳斯德的意识一起死亡。但是FB仍然能保持着自我意识，尽管只有在AB主动供给能量的时候他才能和AB对话。实际上这个末世paro我当初是搞了全员的，后来因为懒（…）就没开坑，直到我一个基友念叨要吃邪教肉念叨的烦了我才写的，现在我真香了，我还想继续鈤FB（…）


End file.
